


El trago de Smullyan

by BriWeirdo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol, Huelgas, Manifestaciones, Modern AU, Other, Piquetes, Revolution, Social revolution, Y muchas cosas bonitas, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWeirdo/pseuds/BriWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay alguien tal que si bebe, todo el mundo bebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El trago de Smullyan

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo sólo temo que por las noches su fantasma me atormente por lo que escribo.

El Musain estaba, como era habitual, ocupado por ellos, los de siempre. Al entrar, a Grantaire no le hacía falta buscar a nadie. Sabía dónde mirar conforme ponía un pie en él. Sentados en una mesa, en el fondo del local, se encontraban Enjolras, Combeferre y Courfeyrac, frente a un periódico que estaba extendido sobre ellos.  
Ni acercarse quería, porque seguro que estaban planeando nuevas huelgas, manifestaciones o lo que fuera que hicieran gente como ellos. E irónicamente, en ese “ellos” entraba él también. Porque en algún momento él se había convertido en ellos. En algún momento en el que estaba muy borracho.

  
Y antes de pensar en ello, decidió pedir una cerveza.

  
Con el botellín en la mano fue a sentarse primeramente en la mesa en la que estaba Jehan, mordiendo el capuchón del bolígrafo.

  
— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó dándole un trago antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa.

  
—Pensando si esto está terminado.

  
Grantaire le tendió la mano para que le pasara el folio donde se encontró un poema de diecinueve versos.

  
Una vez leído, se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

  
—A mí me gusta. Últimamente andas muy inspirado.

  
Jehan sonrió tímidamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

  
—Quiero probar a escribir cosas más personales.

  
—Pues entonces sí que está terminando. Están los versos justos.

  
La sonrisa del joven se hizo más amplia. No esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de aquel detalle.

  
—Tienes razón. Gracias, R.

  
—Anda, —palmeó la mesa de manera divertida, —si has terminado vente con el resto.

  
—Ahora voy. Voy a recoger esto primero. —Respondió, viendo como se levantaba de la mesa el otro.

  
Cogió la cerveza y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que estaban Bahorel, Bossuet, Feuilly y Joly sentados a una mesa, y quienes tuvieron que hacerle sitio primero a Grantaire y posteriormente a Jehan, que llevaba una cerveza en la mano.

  
— ¿Qué os contáis? —Sí. Grantaire había interrumpido a Bossuet que estaba hablando sobre sus clases. Él no iba al Musain a oír hablar sobre las clases.

  
Y Bahorel, que lo sabía bien, fue quien respondió a su pregunta con otra.

  
— ¿Ya estás con una cerveza?

  
Aunque él era el menos indicado para hablar porque había tenido una cerveza en la mano desde que había entrado, soltándola sólo para coger una nueva.

  
— ¿Alguna vez me has visto sin una?

  
—Touché. —Lanzó una sonora carcajada, mirando la cerveza que le quedaba. —Mierda, se me ha quedado caliente.

  
Se levantó con pesadez. Posiblemente lo que peor llevaba de beber cerveza era tener que levantarse a por ella.

Y no era el único.

—Anda, tráeme una a mí.

Feuilly abrió la veda.

  
Pronto, tanto Joly como Bossuet le realizaron la misma petición, motivo por el cual se ganaron una mala mirada por parte del muchacho.

  
— ¿Y qué más? ¿Os hago un striptease? ¿Me quedo en tanga?

  
—No quiero verte el culo peludo tan temprano. —Las palabras provenían de Feuily, que le miraba divertido.

  
—Tú puedes comerme la polla.

  
—Lo siento, soy vegano.

  
—Eso no era lo que decías anoche.

  
Y antes de permitir que Feuilly le volviera a callar, Bahorel se separó de la mesa y se encaminó a la barra a pedir las cervezas. Cuando volvió, el tema del que hablaban era las últimas noticias en el país.

  
Grantaire de vez en cuando hacía comentarios, aunque su mirada estaba más concentrada en la mesa que estaba al otro lado del Musain. Ninguno de los tres integrantes de esta se habían movido.

  
— ¿De qué se suponen que están hablando? —Preguntó señalando la mesa en la que el trío estaba sentado.

  
—Algo sobre una futura huelga general que se está barajando en los sindicatos. —La respuesta vino de Feuilly.

  
A pesar de la contestación, y que los sindicatos y Grantaire no eran buenos amigos, se levantó y caminó a la barra con la cerveza que tenía en la manos, a medio beber. Allí pidió dos nuevas cervezas y se acercó a la famosa mesa de los sindicalistas.

  
—Se os va a derretir el cerebro. —Comentó dejando una cerveza frente a Courfeyrac y otra frente Combeferre, antes de tomar asiento al lado de Enjolras, la única silla que quedaba libre.

  
Le hubiera llevado una cerveza, pero sabía que el joven no era demasiado dado al alcohol.

  
— ¿Qué quieres, Grantaire, aparte de distraernos? —Enjolras le miró alzando una ceja.

  
—Me ha dicho Feuilly que va a haber huelga general.

  
—Bueno, todavía no hay nada fijado. —Quien respondió fue Courfeyrac.

  
— ¿Acaso te importa? —La pregunta volvió a surgir por parte de Enjolras.

  
—Quiero saber si la hacéis, porque ese día irme a un bar podría poner mi vida en peligro. A ver si me dais con una piedra. —La sonrisa de Grantaire era irónica.

Claramente no hablaba en serio, principalmente porque ellos tres sabían que por uno u otro motivo, Grantaire siempre acababa en las huelgas. Aunque llegase tarde y no dejase de quejarse durante el tiempo que durase.

  
Sin embargo, Enjolras también era muy fácil de picar y las palabras de Grantaire, en medio de un aluvión de problemas, como era el que los sindicatos mayoritarios no llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo e incluso en ocasiones parecían amenazar con retirar su apoyo a que se llevara a cabo una huelga, sólo hizo que se colmara el vaso de su paciencia.

  
— ¿Tu cabeza piensa en algo más que en irse de fiesta y coger comas etílicos?

  
Grantaire tuvo que aguantarse la risa y darle un trago a la cerveza porque su primera idea era soltar que uno de sus pensamientos más recurrentes era la cara del rubio “en postura muerte-almohadas”.

  
O cuántos lunares esconderían la camiseta que llevaba.

  
Sin embargo, nada de eso salió de su boca; una vez se había bebido media botella, la dejó en la mesa y se cruzó de piernas. Por un momento, incluso podría decirse que había olvidado que Combeferre y Courfeyrac seguían en la mesa. Por sus gestos parecía olvidar que el propio Enjolras seguía allí.

  
—Bueno, pienso en sobrevivir. —Y como si nada, volvió a darle otro trago a la cerveza.

  
—Me sacas de quicio. —Enjolras lanzó un suspiro malhumorado, apoyando con cierto desdén el codo en la mesa, en claro gesto de no solo querer ignorar a quien tenía a su lado, sino, y en mayor medida, ignorar esas palabras que a veces salían por su boca.

  
Sinceramente, Enjolras era incapaz de saber qué pretendía con ellas, sino era la mera autocompasión, cosa que el moreno siempre le negaba.

  
—Tienes toda la razón. —Y Grantaire seguía. —No sé cómo puede aguantar a alguien como yo, oh, gran líder de la revolución proletaria.

  
Enjolras se empezó a pellizcar el puente de la nariz. Cuando se ponía así era peor incluso que cuando se volvía negativo, sonaba tan falso.

  
—Debería largarme por esas puertas y hacerme un imperio explotando niños.

  
¿Acaso Grantaire no se cansaba de hacer el imbécil? Y lo peor era que lograba sacarle risas al resto. Incluso Combeferre, su Combeferre, estaba sonriendo mientras miraba el espectáculo que el moreno estaba dando, más propio de uno de los peores actores de todo París.

  
—Así al menos sería alguien que estaría a la altura de esa gente que tampoco aguantas ni en pintura, oh, gran líder rojo.

  
En esos momentos, Enjolras sólo podía pensar que partirle la cara a alguien no siempre significaba que esta se fuera a callar. Además, tampoco deseaba crear malos rollos en el grupo. Aunque Grantaire se lo mereciese.

  
—O irme a un gulag.

  
Se lo mereciese mucho.

  
En ese punto, Grantaire le parecía un niño. Un niño que continuaba una broma que había hecho gracia la primera vez. Pero esa broma ya no tenía gracia. O al menos a él no le había hecho gracia ni la primera vez que había abierto la boca. Y sin embargo, el resto del bar seguía riendo, animando a que Grantaire continuara con aquel paripé.

  
—Me voy a coger una cerveza. —Anunció el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

  
Y en esta ocasión, fue Enjolras quien hizo reír a Grantaire.

**Author's Note:**

> El trago de Smullyan es un problema lógico explicado en el resumen de la historia.


End file.
